


You're My Sunshine

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ferengi, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, nuzzles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nog is going off to battle, and Jake is going to miss him.</p><p>"Jake crosses his arms and looks away from Nog, with a patented pitiful look that he knows always tugs on Nog’s heartstrings.  For someone trying to be so stalwart and serious, his friend sure is easy to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of this delightful discussion about Ferengi affection and alien physical gestures, ie my kryptonite: http://ds9shameblog.tumblr.com/post/145161338824/thesylverlining-death-star510
> 
> Title from "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.

“If you get bored, don’t forget to jot down details, anything you remember about how the crew reacts to different situations or what battles–” Jake and Nog are standing in the corridor leading to the docking bay, various uniformed personnel rushing past them as the two friends have a last conversation before Nog leaves for a long mission against the Dominion forces.

“Just because I’m not going to the front lines doesn’t mean I’ll get bored enough to waste my time writing. I’m an important member of the team–” Nog puffs up his chest, hands on his hips. His tone is exasperated, but the corners of his lips tug upwards.

“Yeah yeah, you’re a Starfleet hotshot, I get it. I’m just saying, the people want to know what it’s like out there, and it’s up to me to tell the story of brave Federations officers, the fight of good versus evil–” Jake spreads his arms, grandiose visions of the power of journalism.

“What people?” Nog interrupts.

“My devoted readers. Obviously.”

“Your only readers are already part of the action! Dax, Bashir, your dad–”

“Fine whatever, I see how much you care about poor me, left behind all alone,“ Jake exaggerates his face into a woeful pout. "Everyone I know is risking their lives to keep the rest of us safe, and you can’t even help out your best friend by sending him a few measly words about your very important contribution to the Federation war effort. And here I thought our friendship meant something.” 

Jake crosses his arms and looks away from Nog, with a patented pitiful look that he knows always tugs on Nog’s heartstrings. For someone always trying to be so stalwart and serious, his friend sure is easy to play.

Nog throws up his hands in exaggerated exasperation. “Alright! Okay fine. I’ll try to send you a few subspace transmissions while I’m gone.”

“Okay good.” Jake’s put-upon pout disappears instantly, and Nog grins back, happy to have made his friend happy.

“Good.” They stand there smiling at each other, not sure what else to say. As the moment stretches, Jake’s smile fades, and he desperately racks his mind for a way to draw out the moment a bit longer. 

Nog shuffles his feet against the corridor carpeting, awkward, and looks over his shoulder down the corridor towards the airlock. “Well… I better go now.”

“Yeah.” Jake furrows his eyebrows, and opens his mouth, but Nog interrupts with a nervous patter.

“Don’t go leaving all your clothes everywhere or forget to put your dishes back in the replicators while I’m gone. I don’t want to come back to a vole infestation.”

“I don’t know, they might make a more fun roommate.”

“And don’t sleep until mid-day without me around to wake you up! Oh, and I left a workout schedule that maybe you could actually stick with–”

“Well I’m certainly not going to miss you badgering me all the time.” They’re back to grinning at each other stupidly again, and Jake thinks I’m going to miss you and I wish you would stay here safe with me and he’s struck, not for the first time, by how different his life would be without Nog in it. Nothing is certain in this war, and there’s no real guarantee Nog or anyone will come back.

But the moment is interrupted before Jake can say anything else, as Chief O’Brien bustles past, bumping into Nog in his rush. “Nog! I thought you were already on board! We’re heading out soon, you only have a couple minutes,” he says, walking backwards towards the airlock.

“I’ll be there right away, Chief,” Nog calls out after him, deepening his voice to imbue it with military importance.

Nog turns back to Jake, and sticks out his hand oddly formal. The time has come and standing here any longer won’t prevent Nog from leaving. Jake looks down at the hand and takes it, shaking it solemnly, before his face crumples with emotion. He grabs Nog’s shoulder to pull him into a half-hug, and, with Nog’s startled face directly under his, so close, Jake kisses Nog on that shiny familiar forehead before he can restrain himself.

They pull back, and Jake feels the blood rising to his cheeks. He can’t quite meet Nog’s inquisitive eyes.

“What was that for?” Nog’s face is soft and young, his tone wavering, any military pretense behind it dropped, and Jake’s heart squeezes. Jake feels very aware of how young they both are, two kids who should be pulling pranks and studying for finals somewhere, instead of caught up in a fight for the Quadrant.

“I don’t know. Seemed like the thing to do. It’s what my dad does before he says goodbye sometimes,” Jake says, hands on his hips staring at his feet. 

“Your dad?! I’m not a child, going off to his first apprenticeship. I’m a soldier.” Nog attempts to sound angry, but it comes out whiny.

“Not that I think of you as my son or anything!” Jake says hurriedly. He smirks at Nog. “Besides, shaking your hand feels like I’m in a job interview.”

“We’re basically the same age! Just because you are as tall as a swamp tree–”

Jake grins, overcome with affection for his small, brave friend. “I’m going to miss you, that’s all. I like having a friend around I can always beat at checkers.”

“Only because that’s a silly hu-man game. And because you cheat.”

“I employ a creative strategy.”

“Whatever.”

“Be safe though, okay?”

“I will,” Nog says, his eyes scanning Jake’s face. He tilts his head, hesitating, before saying, “How about I show you a Ferengi gesture, how my dad says goodbye when he’s worried?”

Jake shrugs, awkward again.

“Please? For luck?”

“Luck?” Jake says, skeptical.

“Ferengi are lucky by nature, it’s in our blood.”

Jake looks doubtful at that, but shrugs sure. Nog rolls his eyes, then puts his hand on the side of Jake’s face, and pulls him down where he can reach him. Their faces close in, until Jake can feel a slight warm exhalation from Nog’s nose on his lips. Nog closes his eyes– Jake’s stomach flutters wondering if this is the moment, the moment he won’t admit to wanting, the moment that their friendship changes into something else– but as Jake closes his eyes, his lips parted in expectation, Nog simply rubs his nose against Jake’s. Jake stays still, drinking in the strange sensation of the ridges of Nog’s nose against his own smooth one, before nuzzling back. He might be imagining it, but Jake thinks he can hear a low purr reverberating from Nog’s throat.

The gesture only takes a couple seconds, then Nog is pulling away again. The heat rises in Jake’s cheeks, and he stares at Nog’s own flushed face, curious. They stand there, embarrassed and awkward; for a gesture of supposedly familial affection, like the forehead kiss that sure felt more intimate than it should have.

“Chief O’Brien to Ensign Nog!” Nog’s comm badge blares.

“Coming sir, en route sir, right away sorry sir!” Nog barks out.

“I–” Jake starts, not wanting his friend to leave on this note.

“That was–” Nog says at the same time, and neither of them continue with their thought.

Nog glances over to where his ship is waiting and shifts his weight, but makes no move to leave. He tilts his head, face soft and nervous. Jake chuckles, his heart gripped with warm fondness for his friend, and bends down to kiss Nog’s cheek close to the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll be here when you get back. Go get ‘em.”

Nog’s face lights up like the sun. He gives a goofy salute and scampers down the hall. Jake watches him go, the anxiety in his belly replaced with a spreading warmth.


End file.
